Evelyn LaRivierre
Evelyn LaRivierre (born March 6, 1984)is a female wrestler currently signed with Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment. Also known as Scylla, Larivière or the Man-Eater, she is managed by her 21-year-old-sister Cassandra and is a prominent Catholic who often takes her religion with her in to the ring. She is most notable for being able to lift up to 300 lbs over her head and for having Schizophrenia. New Orleans, LA | death_date = | death_place = | resides = New York, NY | manager = Cassandra LaRivierre | current_efeds = THW | previous_efeds = TDSE, ROPE, UWE | winloss_record = current: 20/6/2 | debut = October 2004 }} Early life Childhood Evelyn was born in to a close-knit Catholic family in New Orleans, LA. Her mother, Avery Jane LaRivierre was a French teacher in the local high school and her father, Francis Claude LaRivierre, was a salesman for a packaging company. They also lived with their grandmother, James Marie, who doubled as a babysitter when the young couple went out. An old-fashioned woman, she would often beat Evelyn and her baby sister with a belt when they misbehaved. Evelyn was never really in to wrestling as a child but her parents saw that she had a talent for lifting heavy things. Her father enrolled her in a weightlifting program at the age of 6 to hone in her ability, though her mother was known to have an abhorrence of the idea. When she was 8, a terrible and shocking event tore her family apart. It was discovered that her father had been living a double life, and actually had another wife and child. Francis could not reconcile with his two wives and left them both. The two women formed a bond with each other over the tragedy and tried to work through the difficult time together. Evelyn was then introduced to her older half-sister, Madison Baptiste. Because Evelyn was very religious even at her age, she often referred to Madison as a "big whore" and the they would often fight. In one incident, Madison took a kitchen knife and attacked Evelyn, slashing her above the right eyebrow. In another incident Evelyn returned the favor and slashed above Madison's left eye with a Swiss army knife. In another fight on April 8, 1994, Madison attacked Evelyn with a butcher knife. It never reached her though, as Avery attempted to split them apart and got stabbed instead. She was pronounced dead on arrival at the hospital, as it had punctured her liver. Madison was sent to a mental institution, and her own mother committed suicide a year later. Years in the Foster Program When Francis could not be located and there were no other relatives to care for them, Evelyn and Cassandra were put in separate group homes. Evelyn often slid from foster family to foster family, never able to find a proper home due to her anger issues. As a teenager she experimented with drugs and alcohol, and fell in to a deep depression after briefly becoming an Atheist. Unaware of the well-being of her sisters, she took to picking fights with others in school to take out her aggression. When she was 16 she shattered the cheek of a female schoolmate and was sent to an anger management course for young adults. At 18 she was free of the group home and placed in a hostel while working with the city of New Orleans' housing program. She graduated from her weightlifting classes with several medals in competitions. Evelyn refused an invitation to the 2000 Summer Olympics. Wrestling career Evelyn was reunited with her sister Cassandra and became Born Again. Cassy had suggested Evelyn take up wrestling as a career and at first she was hesitant. She never had any previous training, but was nevertheless accepted to the New England School of Wrestling. She was there less than two years before she joined Throw Down Sports Entertainment, becoming the youngest wrestler on the roster at age 20. TDSE Quickly becoming a fan favorite for her aerial moves and technique, Evelyn's win/loss record was undeniable. After only one month she claimed the Women's Championship title and held it for over a year. She was quickly recruited with a faction known as The Jury, where she met her one-time boyfriend known as "Dark Rage." However, when she felt held back and demanded to be allowed to compete for men's titles, Evelyn fell out of favor with the promotion's General Manager, Scott Frost. Though she won the Hypothermia title, she quit the federation when Frost demanded she enter a gauntlet match. Unfortunately Frost took out his anger on Cassandra, forcing her instead to replace her big sister. Her career as a wrestler was short when the men took apart the 19 year old girl, including Dark Rage. Cassandra sued the federation, and among other financial issues the company went bankrupt. TDSE closed its doors in 2005. ROPE Evelyn took the news of her sister's defeat quite hard, and blamed herself. When she was hired by the Ring of Pride and Excellence, though she had a stigma of anti-authority surrounding her. Wanting as much hype for her sister as possible, Cassy reinvented Evelyn, turning her in to The Monster Scylla. Again, she was an instant hit with the European fans. Her heavy Cajun accent was entertaining, and her agility and impressive stamina could not be denied. She fell in with a group known as "Hell's Disciples". She also fell in with a wrestler by the name of Randal Williams. He fell in love with her and constantly attempted to gain her favor and affections. When she refused, Williams became distraught and during a Pay Per View match, interfered and nearly shattered her spine with a sledgehammer. Evelyn had to take two years medical leave to recover. Upon her return, her sister Cassandra became her manager. Cassandra proved herself to be a great asset to her sister and Evelyn soon defeated Adam "Deadeye" Deming for the Intercontinental Title. But as luck would have it, ROPE dissolved shortly after due to the disappearance of its owner. UWE It would be another year before Evelyn came back in to wrestling. She slid in to a deep depression after an unknown incident between 2007 and 2008. She hid from public life at first, shutting herself in and making no attempt to come out. Cassandra still considered herself to be Evelyn's manager, and thus went to work to keep them financially afloat. She also forced the public to find Evelyn's gender an appealing trait rather than an object of scorn or lust. Sure, in the ring she was the man eater; a silent masked beast that tore through opponents when commanded. However, out of the ring she was Evelyn, a reminder to women that you don’t have to sacrifice your femininity to be taken seriously, and a reminder to men to never judge a book by its cover no matter how pretty. Because of this, magazines begged her to be on their covers, fashion designers wanted her to wear their clothes, and she started being followed around like an A-lister. While some wrestlers stayed rich by investing in energy drinks, stocks, and t-shirts, Evelyn became rich by investing in herself. The owner of Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment, Green Bean, had discovered her and quickly hired her. The two sisters moved to New York where they currently reside today. In UWE, Evelyn won the Tag-Team titles and the Intercontinental Titles. She is currently a contender for the World Heavyweight Championship and a member of a faction consisting of other wrestlers from ROPE (including Adam "Deadeye" Deming) called The New Dawn. In-Ring Persona Evelyn maintained her alias of "Scylla" and began wearing a mask. She also kept her entrance music of a more hardcore nature, although it clashed very much with her strong Catholic beliefs. People know her for bragging about her "impressive stamina", also for bragging about still being "virtuous", AKA a virgin. She has kept with her two finishers. Her most used one is known as "The Atonement", and is a modified bulldog from the top rope. The second one is "The Redemption Lock" which is a modified Indian death lock. She refuses to cheat, although Cassandra sometimes tries to at ringside. She also is known as the "Queen of Submissions", for always making her opponents tap out when she applies a hold on her opponents. Mental Problems Sometime between her career in ROPE and in UWE, an unknown incident shook Evelyn. Some speculate it was the revelation that her half-sister Madison had been given a clean bill of health and was now herself a professional wrestler, while others speculate it was the return of her father. No matter the reason, Evelyn began suffering symptoms of anxiety and mental duress. Under moments of extreme stress, the scar above her right eyebrow had been reported to grow sore or bleed profusely. She was diagnosed with PTSD shortly after. Other illnesses began emerging that drove Evelyn in and out of mental clinics. People began to wonder about their wrestling heroine. Rumors began about too much stress, or an addiction to drugs. When the tabloids circulated that Evelyn was hallucinating and having visions of demons and monsters, Cassandra quickly tried to put a halt on the situation. She twisted the rumors and the yellow journalism to the point where tabloids lost valuable dollars running articles about Evelyn. She contested that it was not schizophrenia, but rather a publicity stunt, or a new gimmick. Everyone slowly began to slide in to that idea, and thankfully Evelyn was treated for her illnesses. In the mean time Cassandra acted like she was telling her sibling to “play the gimmick up” when she was at her worst. Category:Characters Category:Wrestlers Category:Active Wrestlers Category:English Characters Category:American characters Category:American Wrestlers Category:Characters from New Orleans, Louisiana Category:Female Wrestlers Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011